The Scarlet Fox (KyoyaXOC)
by lamp-of-hetalia
Summary: Raya is a mysterious, scarlet haired girl with a lot to hide. Kyoya is interested, angst ensues. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Raya stood in the locker room and pulled off her swim suit after swim practice.

"Oi! Raya! How was the distance workout today? The sprint workout was killer…Mina really needs to go softer on our Monday workouts…" Kiriko said, sighing and pulling off her own swim suit. Raya smiled as she put on her skinny jeans and t-shirt.

"You should tell Mina that, I think she'd take it well. The distance workout I planned for us was rather easy, I mean, it _is _a Monday." Raya chuckled and waved goodbye to her friend. She had to go and pick up Kimiko from the Host Club before she left today.

Raya approached the abandoned music room, her converse squeaking on the newly polished floor. When she opened the door she could see the hosts working tediously at pleasing the girls whilst dressed in police uniforms. As she entered, the Host Club King glided over to her.

"Good afternoon, my princess. How may we service you today?" Tamaki cooed, kissing Raya's hand. She chuckled and cupped his hand in hers.

"I'm here for my sister, Kimiko. Would you please point me in the correct direction, my prince?" She smiled, her tongue hanging on the last word. The King blushed and backed away, retreating away from the new guest.

"Ray-Chan!" Hunny yelled. He ran at Raya and jumped onto her back.

"How are you doing today, Mitskuni-Kun?" Raya asked as she made adjustments to accommodate the small boy that was now on her back.

"Great! I ate so much cake! Are you here to pick up Kimiko-san?" The tiny blonde questioned. Raya could feel him beginning to braid her hair as she carried him back over to the couch where Mori-San was sitting.

"Yeah, do you know where she is?" She asked, sitting the small boy down and taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"She still has about fifteen minutes in her appointment with Hika-kun!" Hunny informed. He giggled and rolled around on the couch. Since there were no girls around them, Raya assumed they were done for the day and decided to talk to them while she waited for Kimiko.

Tamaki was still reeling from his earlier encounter with the unknown girl. He had retreated and gone to hide behind Kyoya.

"Mommy, who is that frightening lady?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked down at Tamaki.

"That is Raya Monimoto, class 3-A. The swim club's distance captain and the water polo team's captain. Older sibling of one of our customers, Kimiko Monimoto." Kyoya explained.

"An-an upperclassmen?" Tamaki queried.

"Yes." Kyoya answered.

"Oh my gosh. She's talking with Mori-sempai. He's talking. He doesn't even talk that much around Hunny-sempai! He's laughing. What's going on? She has him laughing! Hunny-sempai is even braiding her hair! What's going on, Mommy?!" Tamaki started to rant. Kyoya could sense that he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"They're in the same class. It seems they are very good friends, Tamaki." Kyoya sighed. He had to admit it _was _odd though. This girl had simultaneously rendered Tamaki useless and gotten Mori-sempai to laugh. She was…interesting, to him at least.

"Suou-san." Raya called, looking for the blonde. He was sitting in the corner, arms tightly clenched around his knees and completely oblivious to the fact that she was now looking for him.

"Monimoto-sempai. He's in the corner." Kyoya said, smiling toward the red headed woman.

"Ah! Thank you, Ootori-san. I really appreciate it." Raya replied as she sent him a grin back. He blinked. He blinked again. The dark-haired boy pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, shock settling in his features.

'She was nice. Overly-nice. Like an angel with devilish red hair,' Kyoya thought. He watched as she approached Tamaki. His eyebrow perked with fascination as she lightly touched his shoulder and plopped herself down next to him on the floor. She mimicked his body language, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them leisurely. This girl was odd to him; she was a foreign type of person, a variety of person that Kyoya had never seemed to have encountered. To him, she seemed to be a calm and collected, stable, version of Tamaki. And yet…her appearance. It contradicted her soft and sweet personality. He marveled over how quiet she seemed, though her bright scarlet locks of hair made her loud. Her shirt dramatically proclaimed that she was fond of something called a….Streetlight Manifesto, and she had, even though school was over for the day, blatantly disobeyed school policy by not wearing her uniform at school. But she seemed so…nice, so put together, yet…overtly dangerous. It made him curious. Kyoya closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had to focus, stop overthinking that tedious girl and focus.

Tamaki held a frightened expression as Raya sat next to him. They had been silently sitting next to each other for about two minutes now.

"I'm sorry if I offended you earlier, Suou-san." She said. Tamaki could see what he thought was a genuine look of concern in her eyes. A soft smile crossed her face, a sentiment that Tamaki unconsciously returned. He remained silent, still a bit struck by the female. She began to fidget a bit.

"My name is Raya Monimoto. It's nice to finally meet you, Suou-san." Raya's voice was quiet, Tamaki noticed. She held out a pale hand to him, presumably to have him shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Monimoto-sempai. Please call me Tamaki." He shook her hand. Her smile grew wider and she closed her eyes, sighing.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me, or at least you don't seem to be. You can call me Raya, Tamaki-kun." Raya said, glancing at him from the side. He felt his breathing hitch.

"Raaaaaaaaaaayaa! Where** are** you? You're late!" Tamaki heard a high-pitched voice yell. It was small, but he thought he could see Raya flinch before she smiled and stood up. She cupped his hand in hers once more.

"I hope we can be friends, Tamaki-kun." Raya said. She smiled once more, let go of his hand and walked away. Tamaki said nothing, though he found himself secretly wishing he had.

Raya walked to Kimiko, who was tapping her foot impatiently. Kimiko still wore her uniform, though it was a bit tousled.

"Where were you?" Kimiko smoldered.

"I'm sorry. I was late. Let's go home. Kurogane-san is waiting for us." Raya replied, refusing to meet her sister's gaze. Kyoya glanced over. This could be fun, he thought as the sisters disappeared through the door. He might like to play with this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few weeks later

"Hey Kimiko-san! Is your sister coming to pick you up today?" Tamaki bounced around her chair, effectively interrupting Kimiko's session with Hikaru and Kaoru. Her eyebrow twitched and she glared at the over active boy.

"Yes, Raya should be coming to pick me up. I don't know why you would care. She's really unremarkable." Kimiko let out a huff at the end of the sentence. Tamaki was used to this by now. Kimiko didn't seem to be fond of her sister. The first couple of times this had happened, Tamaki over-reacted and threatened to ban her from the club. But, he slowly came to realize that it didn't affect Raya. She was used to it as well. It made him sad that they had a seemingly bad sibling relationship, but, as Kyoya had pointed out multiple times, it wasn't his place to meddle in their private affairs even if he so desperately wanted to. Even though he had gotten used to it, Tamaki still didn't like it. He wanted to tell the smaller girl that Raya was a great person, and, from what he'd seen, a very patient and wonderful sister.

"I mean, she's almost as muscular as a man. It's repulsive, if you ask me; a female going out of her way to participate in dirty athletic programs is just despicable. I think she's a mutant. It embarrasses me to be seen with her, let alone for people to know that she's my sister. Her red hair, and the way she dresses. Repugnant. Revolting. Hideous." Kimiko continued. She stroked her pitch black hair as she spoke, accentuating the last three words with spastic tugs at her locks. Her eyes were closed and her nose ruffled at every mention of her sister. Tamaki gritted his teeth and felt about ready to explode. He opened his mouth to say something, but he felt a small hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Raya standing behind him. She gave him a reassuring glace and stepped out from behind him.

"Kimiko-san, are you ready to go?" She asked. Kimiko opened her eyes and scowled at her sister.

"No. Come back in about an hour. Don't be late." The younger sister said, turning back to the table to resume her appointment with the twins. Raya nodded, more to herself than to anyone else. She began to walk toward the door but before she could make it out of the room, Tamaki managed to catch her by the arm.

"Raya, are you-" Tamaki began. Raya cut him off.

"I'm fine, Tamaki-kun. Kimiko always says stuff like that. She doesn't mean it. I'll be back in an hour, alright?" She smiled and took his hand, giving it a small squeeze. He gave her a weak smile back. The redhead waved and walked out the door, into the abyss of a school that was _not _the Host Club. The blonde couldn't imagine how this couldn't affect his friend. He knew everything wasn't okay. He wanted to go after her. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted…but he couldn't. He couldn't leave the club. His clients would notice his absence. They would either get angry or depressed. Kyoya would kill him. He wanted to chase after her. But…he couldn't.

Kyoya watched as Tamaki stared at the door. Raya had left, but he still stood there, gazing into the wooden gateway to the outside. The glasses-clad man stood and walked over to Tamaki.

"Your customers are waiting for you." He said. Tamaki's frown tightened. He couldn't. Kyoya noticed the tensing of Tamaki's muscles and sighed.

"You have to get back to your clients, but if it will make you happy, I'll go look for her and make sure she's really alright." Kyoya offered. The blonde looked at him, seemingly serious, and nodded.

"If you would, Kyoya. Don't hurt her. Don't make it worse." Tamaki answered, brushing past him roughly.

Kyoya's shoes tapped loudly as he gracefully strode down the empty corridor. For the moment, he cursed the incomparable vastness that was Ouran Academy's school building. It was making this so much harder for him. He had checked all of the places he had expected her to be: the pool, the libraries, and her classroom. His fingers flipped rapidly through the pages of his little black book, trying to see if he had any more information about the scarlet girl. The book snapped shut and he let a long huff of air out. This was annoying. He looked out the window, eyes scanning the scenery below. The shrubbery maze, the open field, the forest…and red. He saw a glimpse of red entering the maze. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raya ran. That's all she could do. It's all she's ever been able to do. Confrontation was never her thing. She just accepted everything that came her way, good or bad, and took it as it was. And she ran. Panting, she slowed and came to a gradual stop. Crap. She was in the middle of the shrub maze, and she was bad with directions. When had she run in here, WHY had she run in here? Now she was lost. Lost and hurt. She knew Kimiko hated her, she'd heard it so many times. But no matter how many times she heard those words come from her sister's lips, she always had hope that next time it would be praise, or better, admiration. That never happened. Raya walked aimlessly around the maze, small tears falling from her eyes. No sound, just tears. Never any sound. Her hand fumbled with the branches as she tried to make her way around the shrub maze. Damn her lack of directional sense. She could feel water dripping down her cheeks and she looked up, checking for rain. The sky was blue, the clouds sparse, and the sun hung high in the firmament. No rain. Her vision began to blur, and it dawned on her that she was crying. Raya was crying. Raya never cried. Vigorously wiping her tears away, she stumbled blindly through the maze, failing to see the tall man in her path. Eyes closed, she tripped into him, and he caught her with open arms.

"Monimoto-san?" Kyoya asked, as the smaller redhead clung to his shirt. Raya's eyes shot open and she jumped backward, effectively releasing herself from Kyoya's grasp. She smiled instinctively.

"I'm so sorry for running into you, Ootori-san! I don't know what got into me. I hope I didn't hurt you, did I? Are you alright? I should take you to the nurse's office. I'm so sorry. Did I damage your shirt? I'll get you a new one. I think they have some spare ones somewhere. I don't know—" Raya rambled, stumbling through her words, lines of frustration forming on her forehead. This was odd. Kyoya was curious. She was always so put together, so controlled. He wondered why she was so disheveled. Kyoya could tell that she wasn't happy he had seen her like this.

"Raya," Kyoya interrupted, approaching her. As he got closer he could see her trembling slightly.

"Raya, Tamaki is worried about you. Come with me." He smiled and extended a hand. Raya smiled back.

"Are you sure you're alright? Tamaki has no need to worry, I'm fine. But, I'm sorry; I'll have to decline your invitation to come back with you. I have some urgent business to attend to." She spurted out, inching backward. Eventually, she had backed herself into a wall of the shrubbery. Kyoya was approaching, and he left no route of escape. Raya's heart began to beat faster. This was a bad situation.

"Urgent business…in a bush maze?" He smirked; he was almost upon her now. Toying with her in this state would be fun, so fun, he had decided to ignore Tamaki's request to not make this worse.

"Yes." Her smile was fraying at the ends, nervously twitching at the situation unfolding.

"I don't believe you." Kyoya was less than a foot away. He took another step. Raya took in a breath. She could feel his body pressed up against hers.

"I-I'm sorry. I really don't…know what to tell you. I'm really, truly, fine." Raya gave a weak smile as she felt her face grow hotter. His arms were at either side of her head, pinning her effectively to the bush wall. A tear ran down her cheek. She didn't know why she was crying.

"Why are you crying, Raya? Why _were _you crying?" Kyoya asked, casually brushing the tear from her face. She looked away from him, refusing to answer. The glasses-clad man sighed and looked up at the school building.

"I should go and get Tamaki so he can comfort you. Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai too, they're probably even more worried." He turned to leave, but a small hand caught his, pulling him back to her.

"Ootori-san. Please, if you wouldn't mind…could you…not mention this to anyone? I'm really alright. I'm fine." She looked down, holding him there still. Kyoya's eyebrow rose.

"Exactly what will I get out of that? Tamaki would be worried, he would annoy me. So what, exactly, do **I **get out of this?" The male asked. Raya met his eyes, but her face bore no expression.

"What do you WANT? You obviously have something in mind." Raya let go of his hand.

"Well, you see…" He pulled her hips forward, crashing their bodies onto one another. His hand traced the small of her back and her face grew hotter. She was bright red at this point, almost matching her hair.

"I want **you. **You're interesting to me, Monimoto-san. You have to do what I want, when I want. However, neither of us, I'm sure, would want this to be a public relationship. So, no public exposure; we would act normally around everyone. A secret bond of servitude." Kyoya breathed into her ear. A chill ran down her spine. He wondered how far she was willing to go for this. Was she willing to pay the price for his silence? In the back of his mind he questioned why she would even consider this, why it mattered so much to her. Why did she want to hide this? Kyoya felt her place her hand on his chest. He looked down at her, more confused than anything. Any other girl in their right mind would have slapped him and run off already. Her small hand was warm on his clothed chest. She looked away, refusing to meet his gaze.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" She asked. The pale hand laid on his chest was now trembling slightly, matching the instability of her voice. The taller kissed her forehead lightly and took hold of her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Absolutly."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ray-chan!" Hunny screamed, hugging the taller woman. Raya smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Hey Mitskuni-kun. How are you today?" She asked. He seemed normal enough. Maybe Kyoya was true to his word. Maybe he hadn't told anyone.

"Awesome! Takashi gave me candy this morning!" The blonde gushed and took her hand, leading the way to the couch.

"That's great. Do you know where Kimiko is? We need to be home soon." Raya chuckled as she sat next to the excited blonde. Mori smiled, greeting her in his own way.

"Kimiko and some other girls have a special one hour appointment with Hika-kun and Kaoru-kun today." Hunny said, stuffing himself with cake. Mori simply nodded in agreement.

"Why yes, the twins are having special appointments today. I could inform you more if you would follow me, Monimoto-san." Raya heard the distinctive voice of the shadow king offer. She turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you, Ootori-san. I'd appreciate that." The redhead answered. She stood and began to follow the man into a separate room. He opened the door for her and trailed behind, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Sound proof?" She asked. Kyoya smirked. He slowly approached her and set down his notebook.

"It **_is _**a music room." He answered. Kyoya grabbed her hand and led her to the couch against the back wall. Her eyes closed. She had known this was coming and she was prepared. He sat and tugged her onto his lap, pulling both of her legs to one side.

"You look frightened, Raya." He kissed her forehead and her eyes shot open. She looked at him, surprised at the gentility of the gesture.

"No, I'm fine." She tried to sound calm. She tried. She failed. Her voice was shaking, as was her hand. It had taken hold of Kyoya's right sleeve and was holding on for what seemed like dear life. Kyoya smiled and tenderly lifted the extremity from his sleeve to his lips.

"I would like to ask you a few questions." He kissed her hand. She shivered, but nodded.

"Why did you agree to this? I'm curious. Why does it matter that you were upset?" Kyoya moved to her ear, leading a trail of kisses from her earlobe to the collar of her shirt. Her heart was pounding and it was getting difficult to keep her breathing regular.

"I-I don't want anyone…to worry. I told you that. Mitsuki and Takashi would hurt someone. Tamaki would ban Kimiko from the club and he would be upset because I was upset. Kimiko would be upset. She'd blame me. And if Ku…..if….." She stopped short. Her eyes shut again. Kyoya could almost see the curse words floating through her thoughts right now.

"If who? If Kurogane found out?" He licked her jawline. Her eyes widened, he took notice.

"You've mentioned him before. Is he your father?" He questioned.

"I don't want to talk about that." Her expression was blank. All of the formality, all of the politeness, all of her kindness had dropped. The analytical nature had shown its head and Kyoya's interest was piqued once again. He bit down on her neck and she jolted, letting out a yelp. She would have jumped right out of his lap if his hands had not been holding her there. Kyoya smirked and licked the bite gingerly. Not exactly an apology, but really just a precaution. He didn't want her to leave before he got the information he wanted.

"You have to tell me. Servants can't have secrets." He tugged at the hem of her shirt. She glared at him, but lifted her arms, allowing him to take off her top. Long pale fingers traced the lines of Raya's newly exposed red lace bra.

"Kurogane….is my elder brother. He's a senior here." The smaller shuttered. Kyoya mentally noted the new family connection.

"Interesting. Any other siblings?" His thumb hooked itself under the lace. She was pretty. Milky white, contrasted with scarlet. Red on white. Like blood in snow. Raya shook her head. He smiled.

"Why was that such a secret?" He probed further, there had to be something deeper and he wanted to know what it was. His mind wandered as she tried to think of an appropriate response to his question. Kyoya couldn't exactly call her a vixen. She wasn't a tease. A bunny wouldn't fit either, she didn't look that pure. Raya was hiding things, she was careful with her emotions. His finger traced patterns on her stomach, making goose bumps form on her silken epidermis. Sly, careful, and so enveloped in her facade. She was a fox.

"He's….protective. If people were to know that we were related, they would be more likely to tell him things that go on with me. Such as, if someone were to pick on me, or if Kimiko were to have another one of her fits. They would tell him about it, he would get upset and do something about it. He would get in trouble for doing something about it. It would be a chain reaction of bad situations that is easily avoided if I withhold information." She grabbed the hand that was tracing her stomach.

"Why are you doing this? Why does my life matter to you?" Her eyes narrowed. Kyoya chuckled.

"I'm doing this because you seemed to be hiding things. I couldn't find anything in my research on you that you should be hiding, so, I was interested. Your file doesn't even have any sibling relationships or contact numbers for your parents. It doesn't really matter to me; you're just fun to mess with." He felt her hand leave his.

"A game, then? Informational gain? No feelings?" Her smile returned and Kyoya felt frazzled. That wasn't a typical reaction. There was seriously something wrong with this woman.

"No emotional attachment." He agreed, smiling back at her. A sigh of relief came across her lips as her head dropped to his shoulder. She seemed to be…laughing to herself.

"That's great!" Raya laughed airily. His fingers drifted to his own face, pushing up his glasses in amazement. In no way was this woman predictable, and that's what made this so remarkable to him.

Tamaki had been worried for a while now. Yesterday when Kyoya had returned with Raya, she had come in and smiled at Tamaki. They had talked until Kimiko was done with her session, and Raya escorted her sister from the club, waving goodbye to Tamaki. It was then that Tamaki went to Kyoya. He had asked where she was, what had happened, if she was upset. Kyoya gave answers in his monotone, "The bush maze, I asked her to come back with me to the club and she complied, and no, Tamaki, she was fine." Even with his answers, Tamaki still worried, though he doubted his best friend would lie to him. He had to admit, he was somewhat comforted by the fact that Kyoya said she was alright. But when Raya had come in the next day, she seemed different. Tamaki couldn't place it. She had smiled at Hunny-sempai and gone about the usual routine between the three upperclassmen, congregating on the couch. His hand had quivered, wanting to go and ask what was different, but feeling it would be out of place to do so. So he watched as the elders talked, giggling and grinning. Then Kyoya had interrupted. Tamaki watched with concealed interest as the raven haired man guided the scarlet woman into a back room. Now Tamaki was more suspicious than ever. Suspicion wasn't a word he would use to describe this, maybe it was something different. He shook his head; he didn't know what was wrong with him. Tamaki was never this serious. Haruhi had already asked why he was acting strange. The king hadn't known how to reply, he certainly couldn't tell his daughter the truth. Therefore, to replace having to actually answer her question, Tamaki had risen and squeezed the living daylights out of the brunette, happily screaming and carrying on about how his 'daughter' was 'worried' about her 'father.' Now Tamaki was sitting in his chair, carefully examining the closed entrance to the room both his best friend and Raya were currently inhabiting. There was no sound. Temptation seeped into his bones, threatening to take hold and make him do something incredibly stupid.

"Tama-kun! Takashi and I are gonna go home now. Alright?" Hunny-sempai asked. Tamaki smiled and nodded at the older boy.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hunny-sempai!" Tamaki cheerfully said, waving excitedly at the boys as they left. Hikaru and Kaoru were both in a separate room with some customers and Haruhi had left earlier to study. He had his chance. Without another thought, Tamaki sprinted to the only thing separating him from Kyoya and Raya. He tested the knob, it was locked. Odd, he thought. His ear then became suctioned to the wood of the door. Leaning wholeheartedly against the lumber, he struggled to hear what was going on between the two. Tamaki could hear mumbling. There was a yelp. What was going on? More mumbling. And then…laughing. The blonde was now more than curious about his best friend's new relationship with Raya. He had never seemed to have any specific interest in her before, and here they were, laughing in an enclosed room. What could possibly be going on? Kyoya wasn't a funny man, Tamaki thought. His brain was working overdrive trying to figure out the situation unfolding before him. Whilst lost in thought, Tamaki didn't notice the fact that his feet were slipping out from beneath him. Before he realized it, he was falling. The lithe man fell entirely against the door, creating a loud thud that had most certainly alerted the two of his presence. He quickly stood, brushed himself off, and proceeded to knock a few times on the door, to play off the noise as him knocking to get their attention. Tamaki sighed. What was going on?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A loud crash resounded through the seemingly soundproof room Kyoya and Raya sat in. This crash was followed by two knocks at the door. Kyoya sighed. His fun had been interrupted. He was not happy. At the sound of the knocks, Raya shot up from his lap and quickly dressed, checking for any inconsistencies in her clothing. The taller man watched this process, satisfied with her appearance. She turned to him, catching him staring at her and she smiled.

"It's probably Tamaki." She said, holding out a hand to help him up. That warm exterior had returned. The fox had entered its burrow once again. He accepted the gesture, stood, and brushed himself off. Raya began to head toward the door, but Kyoya caught her wrist. She turned and looked at him, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes?" She asked. Even her eyes seemed to be smiling. Cerulean pools that jumped around in her irises. Kyoya could feel his throat strain.

"We have to discuss the conditions of this relationship." He talked smoothly, and he wondered how he managed that.

"I see. When, where, Kyoya-sama?" Her smile wasn't exactly genuine, but it was good enough for now.

"Meet me at my house tomorrow, it's Saturday, and everyone in my family will be out on business. We can talk there." He straightened his shirt and opened the door, revealing a rather cheery looing Tamaki.

"Yes, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked. Raya slowly wiggled past Kyoya in the doorway. She handed him his notebook and looked toward Tamaki. Scarlet hair cascaded down around her shoulders, seeming to brighten the smile that she put on for Tamaki. Without meaning to, Tamaki smiled in response. Raya's smile would always result in a smile of his own.

"Is Kimiko—" Her sentence was cut off by a loud squeal that resounded throughout the room. The door to the room that held the twins and their guests squeaked open, revealing three rather disheveled women and two smirking twins. Kimiko strode out, her face a light shade of pink and her hair a bit messier than when she had arrived. The younger sister brushed herself off and met Raya's eyes. A glare that spoke volumes of hatred danced from younger to elder, ending only when Raya turned toward the exit. Black followed red as they both made their way out the wooden gateway. With a loud slam, the sisters were gone. Kyoya smiled, he still had much to figure out about his sly little fox. The twins were the next to leave; blowing kisses to the two blushing ladies that gathered their things and left almost immediately after them. Now, Tamaki and Kyoya were the only ones left in the room.

"Kyoya…" Tamaki whispered. This broke the shorter man's train of thought, causing him to turn toward the blond.

"Yes, Tamaki?" He answered. The room was silent. Utterly silent.

"Why were you….in there with Raya?" The taller questioned, trying desperately not to blush. Kyoya was slightly surprised by the inquiry. He smiled.

"I was informing her about her younger sister's activities in the club." The dark haired man pushed his glasses up. Tamaki looked at him, unsure of the answer given. Kyoya wouldn't lie to him, would he? He couldn't lie to him. Why in the world would his best friend lie to him?

"Alright. I just wanted to make sure you weren't….I mean…Making sure you didn't…" The blonde trailed off.

"I wasn't what? Are you implying that I would attempt to hurt Miss Monimoto?" Kyoya smirked. Tamaki had flushed; he wasn't trying to accuse Kyoya of anything. He just…wanted to know what was going on. He had a right to know, right?

"No, it's just; I've never seen you have conferences with anyone. I thought maybe, you know, it was something serious." How Tamaki managed not to choke on those words, he didn't know. Kyoya gave Tamaki a look that the blonde knew all too well. It was the "Tamaki, you're an idiot" look. As if Kyoya had been reading his mind, the familiar facial expression was followed by the even more frequent set of words, "That's just idiotic, Tamaki." With that, Kyoya pushed up his glasses once more and turned to exit the room.

"Kyoya?" The blonde asked again.

"Yes?"

"You'd tell me if you were interested in her, wouldn't you?"

"Of course, Tamaki." Kyoya answered, though he knew it wasn't the truth. He walked through the doorway and shut the door carefully behind him. Chuckling to himself, Kyoya was now aware of what a danger this new relationship was to him. To please his father and gain the inheritance of the company, he had to keep Tamaki happy and he had to achieve a great number of astounding things. Yet, he had deliberately taken something that Tamaki wanted: Raya. Kyoya knew this. But he was too interested in the scarlet girl to quit now. He'd just have to be more careful. However, Kyoya had to admit it was nice to have something that Tamaki didn't. The lithe man began walking down the seemingly endless corridor, making his way slowly to the front entrance. Hundreds of paintings whirled past him as he strolled on. He could, he thought, get Tamaki interested in someone else. That way the blonde wouldn't interfere with his fun. Haruhi was a good candidate. Kyoya could get Tamaki interested in Haruhi. After descending three flights of stairs, his hand enclosed around the silver door handle, shoving open the large mahogany doors leading to the outside. Rays of sunlight sprinkled on his face, glittering beautifully against his pale skin. Today would be a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Thunderheads spread overhead, threatening to spill forth the storm of the century. Mother was in France, Father was meeting in Okinawa overnight, and all of the siblings were either working and spending the night at their respective homes, or were at conferences with either of his parents. The help had been sent home or to their quarters for the day. And it was currently…one in the afternoon. It had dawned on him earlier that he had never given Raya a time to meet him at his home, nor told her exactly where he lived. Sighing, he slowly put down the package in his hand. After said mistake was realized, Kyoya had formed a plan to make sure that this did not happen again. Two phones sat in the chair next to him, brand new, still in their plastic adornments, phones that were to be used specifically for contacting each other and each other only. The raven haired boy set down his glasses on the side table, rubbing the bridge of his nose gingerly. He really shouldn't be doing this. He knew he shouldn't be doing this and yet he was. Deliberately going against his father orders; something he'd NEVER done. A cautious knock on the door echoed through the rather empty mansion. Putting his glasses back on, Kyoya headed toward the door and opened it, stepping outside when no one greeted him. A sigh came from the shrubbery in the pathway leading up to his house and (after a bit of shuffling) from said shrub emerged a rather embarrassed Raya. "Yellowcard" was being displayed brightly across her chest, printed on a skin tight black tank top that covered the top half of her body. Bright red shorts that hung around mid-thigh complimented the shirt.

"Ootori-san, am I here at the right time?" She looked around nervously and he smiled on the inside. Remaining placid outside, he nodded and guided her inside, led her to his room, and sat her in a chair adjacent to the one he had been sitting in earlier. He sat across from her, sighing internally.

"I asked Mitskuni where you lived." She said, smiling and crossing her legs. Her attire really didn't fit that of a wealthy individual, he realized. He knew of the Monimoto Company and wondered how they let her out of the house dressed like this.

"Ah. Did he ask why?" Kyoya really didn't want everyone knowing that she was here. Raya shook her head.

"No, Mitskuni respects me enough no to ask and I know he won't tell anyone except Takashi and Takashi doesn't talk, so it'll pretty much stop there." Her hands clasped together on top of her now crossed legs. The dark haired man sighed, half in relief and half in dread. Kyoya picked the packages up from the chair. Blue eyes met grey ones, and then fell to the packages in his hands.

"Phones?" She questioned, no real interest showing, just asking to move on conversation. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and tossed one of the packages to her. Raya caught it with ease and turned it over in her hands. It wasn't exactly a cheap phone, but it also wasn't one of the most expensive ones out there.

"Why?" She continued, sliding the phone from its plastic encasement.

"To contact each other, so that what happened today doesn't happen again in the future." He stated. Nodding in agreement, she turned it on, and seeing as it was already pre-loaded with everything (his number, ect.) she slid it into her pocket.

"I assume these phones will be used solely to contact each other, correct?" She smiled.

"Yes." He cleared his throat. Several minutes passed in silence.

"Is there something else you—" Raya started. Kyoya cut her off, "Would you like to discuss the terms and conditions of this agreement?"

"Yes." She brushed her hair behind her shoulder.

"We both know this is to remain a secret, so first off, silence is golden. No one should know of this." Kyoya started and Raya nodded indubitably.

"No emotions attached, you can't fall in love with me, Kyoya." She added, smiling innocently at him. He still didn't understand that condition, but nodded in agreement as well.

"Meetings every Saturday. I promise not to do anything to harm…your innocence, Monimoto-san." Kyoya could feel his cheeks tint red slightly at the mention of her 'innocence.' He worried about this. She probably thought he was pervert after her for sex. In all reality, he had no intention of going THAT far. His eyes were focused on her, trying to gauge her reaction to the comment. Suddenly, she smiled. Raya burst out laughing.

"You ARE something, Ootori. When you said you wanted me, I thought you wanted me as a plaything. Which, I guess I technically am, but I thought you'd go further." She sighed, "I'm glad though. Thank you."

He nodded, "You're welcome. May I inquire as to why you don't want me to become emotionally attached to you?" He could see her fidget, but a smile quickly replaced the frown that came on when he posed the question.

"I never said that, did I?" She answered, fluidly standing and making her way over to him. Raya stood in front of him, smiling. He could tell she was hiding. The fox was poised at the entrance of her den, seemingly inviting, but the bristle to her fur showed that one shouldn't dare approach. Kyoya decided to try and coax her out.

"You asked me not to fall in love with you. You asked for this relationship to have no emotions attached, so yes. You did say that." He took her hand and sat her on his lap. She looked shaken, both by the sudden contact and the errant disregard for her avoidance of the question posed.

"I'm fine with you becoming friends with me. Anything of the romantic sort is out of the question." Her eyes closed as he pulled off her tank top, revealing a different red undergarment than that of a few days ago. He watched as she gave a slight shiver to the air hitting her newly exposed skin. Cute, he thought. She continued to smile, though her eyes showed fear. Kyoya unclasped her bra, lifting it off her petite frame and dropping it to the floor beside them. Scarlet tinted her face, matching her hair. Immediately, her arms came up to cover her chest. She was embarrassed, and truthfully, he was glad. He had half expected her to react in an odd way, as she had done so many times before. Then, as he moved away her arms, he saw them. Three deep scars in the middle of her chest. His eyebrow perked up, interest once again piqued. Running his fingers gingerly across them, he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"I was scratched by a dog when I was younger." She wasn't smiling anymore. He'd found another crack in his fox's den.

"Those are too deep for animal scratches and they look more recent than to have happened as a child." He retorted, kissing her collarbone. She gasped at the sudden contact, "Well, I don't know what to tell you then. That's how I got them." His mouth trailed down to kiss the scars. He felt her flinch away and knew immediately that this was a touchy subject for her. Everything that she was hiding had something to do with these scars. Kyoya was certain of it. There was going to be a lot of digging, but he would find it. He would find out what she was hiding.

"Kyoya-san?" He heard her ask.

"Yes?"

"Please don't do that." With that, she got up from his lap and reassembled her clothing.

"We're done discussing the conditions, yes?" She continued, re-clothing and heading toward the door.

"Yes." He nodded, pushing up his glasses once again as she shut the door behind her. Kyoya found himself wishing he'd gone after her. Maybe he shouldn't push the subject; it seemed to have an adverse effect on her. Shaking his head, he walked to his room, trying to forget about the scene that had just played out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next several weeks passed normally. Every Saturday Raya would show up at his doorstep at precisely one in the afternoon. She would proceed to help him with homework, or do other things with him. One day in particular, she insisted on cooking something for him.

"Come on, it'll be fun." She pushed, giggling as she tied an apron she had brought with her around her waist. He smiled back at her and finally followed her to the spotless kitchen.

"Fine." He replied.

Hours later, both were covered in flour and Kyoya was barely able to stifle his laughter at the cake in front of him. Raya sent him a glare.

"Shut up. You couldn't do any better." She pouted and began to clean up the mess they had made whilst baking the lop-sided and partially burnt chocolate cake. Kyoya watched her move swiftly around the room, her lithe body easily wiping away flour spots and batter spills. She was so cute. He stopped and blinked for a moment. Why did he find this cute? She was just cleaning up a mess, a mess that SHE herself had made in HIS kitchen. He should be scolding her. So why was he smiling warmheartedly at her back as she moved around his home?

"Kyoya? Where does the sugar go?" She asked, her messy bun jiggling as she turned to face him.

"Top cupboard." He answered. Raya had effectively halted his train of thought.

It might have been then that he noticed a change in the way he viewed the girl. Though he still wanted to know exactly what she was hiding, he began to focus less on that, and rather just enjoyed her company. It wasn't until later, however, that he realized that he had unknowingly developed feelings for her.

"You're going to the beach?" Raya looked puzzled. Tamaki held her hands between his in front of her.

"Yeah! The whole club is going, and we're bringing the customers! You should come too!" The blonde bounced, letting go of her hands and twirling haphazardly around the room. Tamaki thought that the beach would be a perfectly romantic place for him to finally tell Raya how he felt about her. It would be perfect. The sun on their backs, the wind in their hair, and the sand beneath their feet; it couldn't get any better.

"I'm not a customer though." She said, smiling wryly at the blonde. Her pocket buzzed, she took out her phone and looked at the screen, "That idiot wants to get everyone to come. –Kyoya" Raya smiled, and replied, "That's nice though...kind of . –Raya"

"Are you texting someone? You have a phone!? Let Papa have your phone number, Raya-chan!" Tamaki squirmed and pouted until Raya reluctantly gave him her real phone number. Her pocket buzzed again, "You're only encouraging him. –Kyoya" Sighing, she replied, "I know, but I have to be polite, don't I? I mean, he IS the chairman's son. –Raya"

Tamaki smiled, finally putting the last digit into his contact list, he closed his phone and looked up to see Raya smiling at what he presumed to be another text from an unknown person (unknown to him, at least).

"Who are you texting? Are they funny?" He smiled, trying to see her screen. She pulled it away just in time.

"My friend and yes. They are quite funny." She answered, sighing.

"Well…you should invite them to come to beach with us too! You are coming, aren't you?" Tamaki's puppy-dog eyes surfaced and Raya could feel herself giving in.

"Sure, why not. Though my friend unfortunately cannot attend, she lives in another country." Raya felt bad for lying to him, but he wouldn't know the difference, nor did she think he would care. Tamaki smiled, "GREAT! I'll see you tomorrow then! Ten o'clock sharp at the beach!"

"Do you see what she's wearing? Embarrassing. She isn't even a customer. Why is she here?" Kimiko glared at her sister, who was striding down the beach in one of her many colorfully printed practice suits. Scarlet hair was tied back in a tight bun and a swim cap and goggles hung out of the hip of her suit. If she had to be here for Tamaki, she was at least going to get some practice in.

"Is she…going to swim laps?" Tamaki asked Kyoya. They sat in the shade, taking a slight break from the constant flow of women fondling over the blonde. Kyoya looked up from his book to see her inspecting the water's temperature.

"It looks like it." He said, going back to his notebook.

"But…I invited her here so that she could spend time with me!" The taller of the two whined, lying back in the sand.

"You have customers to attend to. You can talk to her at dinner." Kyoya retorted. He looked up long enough to see Tamaki race off toward her, almost knocking her into the water as he takle-hugged the girl. His plan to get Tamaki interested in Haruhi had failed, so he thought.

"RAYA-CHAN!" Tamaki squeezed the smaller, lifting her up and twirling her around.

"Yes, Tamaki?" She answered after being put down.

"I'm gonna swim with you!" He smiled and began to stretch halfheartedly, making a fool of himself in the process. Raya smiled, he meant well.

"You don't have to sweetie. Go play with some of your friends, I'll talk to you later when you don't have any customers, alright?" She patted him on the shoulder and watched as he sulked back to the line of girls that were waiting for him. Her vision caught something odd. A blur of pink and white headed up to the top of a cliff. Odd, she thought. She followed their path to the top of the cliff and saw three of the Host Club's customers standing at the edge. Raya could only guess what this was about. Without another thought, she took off toward the cliff.

Haruhi stood a few feet in front of her, yelling at the two men that had approached the girls on the cliff.

"Why don't you quit bothering them? Weren't you jerks listening? You better just leave them alone." She said, still holding the bucket that had once contained a variety of sea animals. The men began to approach her, "You little runt!"

Raya watched, dumbfounded, as one of the men picked Haruhi up by the collar of her shirt and led her to the cliff's edge. This wasn't good. The scarlet girl raced from her hiding spot and punched the man holding the other two girls in the back of the neck, effectively knocking him unconscious. He let out a loud yelp and fell to the ground, releasing the two captive women. His partner, who was still holding Haruhi, turned to see the scene.

"Alright bitch, what the fuck did you just do?" He growled toward Raya. She shrugged, acting innocent.

"He just collapsed, I have no idea what happened, honey." Cerulean irises gleamed in the sunlight. There was nothing more in the world that she wanted to do more then she wanted to snap this man's neck. Men that took advantage of other women disgusted her.

"He obviously didn't just fucking drop dead, you little c*nt. What the fuck did you do?" He screamed, edging Haruhi closer to the edge.

Down on the beach, Tamaki was running around and Kyoya was sitting in the shade, completely unaware of the situation unfolding at the top of the cliff.

"TAMAKI! TAMAKI! It's Haruhi!" One of the girls came screaming across the beach. Kyoya could see Tamaki's eyes widen from where he was sitting. They rushed off in the direction of the cliff, Kyoya standing and following behind at a steady pace. It's only Haruhi, he thought.

"Stay away from me, you scary bitch!" The man screamed at the slowly approaching Raya, "I'll…I'll throw him over!"

"You wouldn't do that, now would you?" She asked him, only about three feet away now. He smirked.

"Wanna bet?" He jerked his arm outward, effectively throwing Haruhi off of the cliff and into the plunging depth below. CRAP. Raya quickly closed the distance between her and the attacker, managing to doge his blow and strike him in the throat, effectively striking his Adams apple. The man began to sputter and choke as she dove off the cliff into the water to find Haruhi. Once incased in water, she saw a dark shadow below her. Racing toward it, she grabbed at it, sighing internally when she found to have Haruhi's wrist in her grasp. Pulling at the girl, she began to kick toward the surface of the water.

"Haruhi!" She could hear Tamaki calling as she broke the surface of the water. Raya turned Haruhi over and grasped Haruhi's shoulders in the traditional lifeguard fashion. Until she hit where she could stand, Raya kicked Haruhi and herself toward shore. Tamaki rushed toward her, immediately taking Haruhi from her and rushing off toward shore. Mori and Hunny weren't far behind him, sweeping Raya up and taking her to shore. Today was an interesting day, she thought as she faded to sleep in Mori's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Raya's eyes fluttered open. Onix eyes stared at her.

"Kyoya?" Her voice cracked. Clearing her throat, she sat up. She was in her room at the hotel, lying in a frilly white bed, next to the raven-haired man.

"You scared me." He said. She raised an eyebrow inquisitively at this statement and he sat up.

"I saw you dive off the cliff. You didn't come up for a long time. I thought you were dead." He said, completely emotionless as far as Raya could tell. Giggling, she laid back on the bed.

"Well I'm glad my friends worry about me. Tamaki seemed more concerned with Haruhi though, which surprised me." She ran her fingers through her scarlet hair, letting it fall across the pillow. He frowned and turned to face her.

"I almost went in after you, but I'm not exactly a strong swimmer. Tamaki just sat at the edge trembling and then ran down to the beach after seeing you two emerge from the water. I don't think I had ever run that fast in my life." Kyoya continued. He lay back down beside her and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Wiggling around, she faced him, their faces a mere inch apart.

"I'm still here. I knew what I was doing." She said. His grip tightened around her.

"You didn't have to take them on alone." He retorted.

"It was fine." She said.

"This time."

"I know what I'm doing."

"So you've done this before?" He looked into her eyes. They were trembling, waves in the ocean.

"No." She replied, looking away.

"Don't scare me, Monimoto." He sighed, closing his eyes. His arms were still clasped tight around her small frame. Feeling her struggle against this, he loosened a bit. Red spread across his face as he felt her press her lips on his forehead.

"I'll try not to." She smiled and slowly fell asleep in his arms. He was halfway in the den.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Weeks later, Kyoya was still struggling with his growing feelings for the scarlet fox. The closer they drew, the more she withdrew. He could see her scared expression every time she laughed unconsciously when she was with him. Then the day came when all hell broke loose.

"But Monimoto-san!" The boy protested, catching her by the wrist. Her skirt twirled as she turned to face the boy. Kyoya watched from the staircase, waiting for Raya so they could walk to the club together. He saw the boy pull her close, their lips barely inches apart and his heart stopped. For the second time in weeks, he sprinted. Just as she was about to try to kick out his knee, she felt someone pull her out of the tight grasp. Familiar slender fingers grasped her wrist and led her away.

"Sorry, Monimoto-san has business to attend to." The raven-haired boy's grasp tightened on her wrist as they grew further away from the shocked boy.

"Thank you for that, Kyoya." Raya sighed, trying to stop. Kyoya wouldn't look at her, he kept pulling her along.

"Kyoya?" She tried again. He continued to lead her until they got to the fourth floor abandoned music room.

"Where are we?" She asked. Letting go of her hand, he locked the door behind her and pushed her onto the couch against the wall. Cerulean eyes widened as he began to disrobe her.

"KYOYA!" Raya cupped his face in her hands, trying to get him to look her in the eye. Refusing, he almost tore off her shirt and began to unbutton her pants. Pulling off her jeans, he rested his forehead on her stomach. This was his, _she was his. _This was something only he could do. Her body was trembling and he could feel her chest heaving. Only he knew how this felt, to be so close to this elusive canid. Then, he heard it: a muffled sob, followed by a slight cry. He looked up at her for the first time to find her crying. Pale fingers stopped their ministrations and trailed up to wipe the tears away.

"Raya…" He brought his forehead to hers, "Don't cry." Before she could protest, his lips were on hers. All the emotions he had pent up until now were released into that kiss. It dawns on him that he'd never actually kissed her before; kissing someone conveyed a romantic attachment. He wasn't supposed to get attached. Eyes widened and when he finally pulled away, she slapped him. The sting of her hand remained on his cheek as she pushed him to the ground, assembling her clothes whilst making her way to the locked door.

"I knew, I knew it would happen. I don't know why I trusted you. Stay the fuck away from me." Pulling on her pants and shirt, she tried the door handle, remembered it was locked and unlocked it. In all truth, Kyoya had no idea what was going on until she slammed the door behind her. He pushed up his glasses and composed himself. This had not turned out as planned, not at all. Somehow, he felt a bit empty. She couldn't be serious, could she? Kyoya wasn't worried, Raya couldn't be serious. He opened the door and took off to look for her.

Tears ran down her face as she raced toward the exit to the school building. She feels a strong hand catch her arm and pull her in to their chest. A familiar warmth washes over her and she sobs into his chest, clutching desperately at his shirt.

"Raya…what happened?" Gruff words from an even rougher person. Raya looked up into the piercing red eyes, smiling.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're here Kurogane." She said. Garnet glared at her, seeing through the lie.

"That's bullshit and you know it." He growled. Approaching footsteps resounded in the hallway. Both looked over to see a rather disheveled Kyoya walking toward them. A sudden intake of breath from Raya alerted Kurogane that this advancing person was the cause of her outburst. Letting Raya go, Kurogane moved in front of the girl, scowling at the other boy.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck did you do to my sister?" The red eyed man was a monstrosity in a school uniform. Almost seven feet tall, he towered over Kyoya and his bulging muscles accentuated his frightening physique. Straightening up at the question posed, Kyoya pushed up his glasses and glared at the taller man.

"Ootori, Kyoya. Class 2A. I did nothing to her, I assure you." His matter-of-fact tone making Raya tremble a bit.

"Kurogane…" Raya touched his hand. Either he ignored her plea, or he was too infuriated to care.

"I don't believe that for a second, you priss." The taller approached and picked Kyoya up by his collar. Bashing his back against the hallway wall, Kurogane once again demanded a straight answer.

"I did nothing." Kyoya replied again, showing no adverse effects of being smashed into a wall.

"I'm not all that fond of liars, let alone people who hurt my sister." With that, Kurogane punched the smaller in the face, effectively dropping him. Kyoya stood, trying to face him again, but took a large fist to the stomach instead. This knocked the air out of him, and he collapsed on the floor in a heaving and coughing pile. The older boy went to continue beating the shit out of Kyoya, but was stopped by a once again sobbing Raya. Throwing her arms around his waist, she begged him to stop. Kurogane sighed and took her hand, leading her away from the scene.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A few days later

After all the trouble she went to avoid him, she managed to once again get herself trapped in a room with Kyoya. And again, she was crying, this time because of being trapped. He is only a foot away from her and she is in hysterics mumbling for him to leave her alone, and he disregards this.

"You had your brother beat me up and I didn't use my family connections to somehow damage your family's company. I think I at least deserve an explanation as to why you don't want this." He was, well, annoyed. She had seemed happy with him, content even. Then all hell broke loose and managed to screw everything up. He had gotten jealous and conveyed his feelings for her, only to have her get scared and run away as she had done many times before. But she had always come back. This time, she hadn't. So, naturally, he found her and cornered her and now he wanted an explanation.

"Thank you for that, just…leave my family out of this." She said.

"I wasn't intending on including your family in this." He answered. Looking up at him, he could see that that had somehow managed to calm her a bit.

"But…" She trailed off. He closed the distance between them, holding her in a tight embrace.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone. Now, please tell me what the hell is going on." His eyebrow twitched, more annoyed that she was still withholding information than anything. Shaking her head, she buried her face into his shirt. She wasn't willing to tell him anything. With a growing annoyance and an already short patience, Kyoya forced her to look at him; taking her chin with his hand and moving it upward.

"Tell me." Onyx pierced cerulean. She shook her head.

"No." Looking away, she tried to avoid the question again. Kyoya once again forced her to look at him, this time crashing his lips onto hers. She didn't return the action, but Kyoya kept up, stopping and then kissing her again until she began to kiss him back. Truthfully, he was surprised; he hadn't expected her to kiss him back at all. Breaking apart, she sighs, defeated.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind, you infuriating woman, could you please tell me what this is about?" Kyoya chuckled and she smiled back. She motioned to the couch and they sat down.

"Well, years ago, I was in Italy, studying abroad and following my parents around on their travels. We stopped in southern Italy for about two months and in that time I came to know a particular boy very well. We would hang out and it got serious pretty fast. Our romantic involvement soon came and it was great. But, it was short lived, and I knew it. I had to leave to go to the next city with my parents and I accepted it. He, however, didn't. When I told him, he was furious and completely irrational. The night before we left town, he snuck into our house and killed my parents in their sleep. He then snuck into my room and tried to get me to run away with him. I refused and he attempted to stab me in the heart. But he couldn't, he was sobbing and couldn't go through with it, only managing shallow wounds that didn't even scratch the breast bone. Those are the scars. He tried three times. And then he killed himself in front of me. After that, I was sent here to live with my aunt and uncle, who took over the Monimoto name and business until I turned eighteen." She explained. Kyoya looked skeptical.

"Why didn't I hear about this? Something like that would be in the news." He questioned. Sighing, she continued, "My family wanted to keep it quiet and the boy had connections to the Italian mafia, so it stayed pretty much underground. Kimiko, also, isn't really my sister, and she hasn't really accepted me as a part of her 'family.'"

Kyoya nodded, taking it in. He understood why she was afraid of getting close to people now.

"It's nice to have someone know. I'm sorry for…well, everything, I guess." She smiled, and then blushed.

"Now what exactly…is…uh….this now?" She asked, looking up at him. A hopeful gleam shone through her cerulean irises, revealing her softer nature.

"Well, we could announce a relationship. Emotions attached." He suggested, playing with her fingers. Raya grimaced. Kyoya had seen that reaction coming.

"Kurogane…." She sighed, "He already doesn't like you…"

"And Tamaki…he'd be more troublesome than ever." Kyoya added, threading his fingers with hers. Her mouth perked up and she brought their intertwined fingers to her mouth, lightly kissing them as he had done so many times before.

"Well, we'll face it. I'm sure it will turn out fine." She smiled. A real smile. No worry daunted her brow, no stress threatened her gleaming eyes, and no fear overwhelmed the corners of her pink lips. The fox had come out of hiding. And it was beautiful.

A/N: Thanks to all of you who made it to the end. I appreciate you and I'm glad you stuck around. I'm also dreadfully sorry that this got progressively worse as it went on. I promise to make a better effort in my later stories. Hetalia should be up next. Ciao!


End file.
